Gundham & Kazuichi Falling to the Earth
by sharkmortal
Summary: A Gundham x Kazuichi one shot where Kazuichi interferes with Gundham's execution. There are two endings to this story so I hope you enjoy Rated M for smut (wink wink) Gundham x Kazuichi


_A/N: Okay, so I rewatched Gundam's execution and I couldn't help but cry. I ship Soudam too damn hard and so I chose to write a one shot about it. This is gonna be slightly different than the real execution because ships need to sail. Hush, my children._

 _Also I'm not really sure if I captured Gundam's character all that well. With his choice of language it's pretty difficult to work with if you've never done it before._

 _And, again, there are two endings to this story. You can choose which is your favourite. c;;;;;;;;_

* * *

Kazuichi watched, tears threatening to spill. Why did it have to be him? The one who walked all over his life, trampled his chances at being with the girl of his dreams, and then stole his heart. Why, oh why, did it have to be him? He did it to help them - save them, dammit! He was a good guy! They were both sacrificing themselves but why did he of all people choose to do it! Komaeda, the guy who did everything for hope and would gladly give himself up for hope, should have sacrificed himself.

He wanted to grab onto him and never let go but as he watched him be dragged down the hall to the area of death he couldn't hold it. A tear rolled down his cheek as he choked up a silent sob, the fear and worry for his beloved becoming even clearer than it was before. Slowly, they started to fall in masses, staining his face with tears as he was racking his brain for ideas, any way to stop this whole thing and bring his lover back to him and stay with him for longer.

"I have only rested here a while… And now that I have completed my purpose here, I go to return to the realm of darkness. And so, until the end… You must stay proud! Haughty! Bold! Irreverent! And most of all, without fear! While trembling for nothing!"

That made Kazuichi shake in his shoes. He remembered all the time he had told him to throw away his fear and remember that he could be who he wanted though it did take some time to put it in simpler terms with his lover's odd choice of vocabulary. More sobs could be heard from him but no one looked his way to check if he was okay. They must have guessed he had just held this in for a while or something.

Kazuichi watched as the stampede came over the hill, threatening to take his beloved away. He didn't know what to do; he was in so much despair. His thoughts were jumbled and all he could think about was the times they'd spent together and the first time they confessed and had had sex.

* * *

A bright red blush the colour of scarlet had spread across both their faces as one covered their face with a scarf and the other turned away. They had accidentally gotten a bit too close in Kazuichi's cabin whilst having a discussion about how Sonia had asked Gundam on a date and Gundam had no idea what to do.

"W-well, I have many tasks to attend to with my Four Dark Devas of Destruction to aide me! I have left them for too long and so I shall take your advice and be on my way, Shark Mortal. I shan't say 'thank you' however, as I see no reason to thank a mortal for such information!" He then proceeded to walk away but Kazuichi grabbed his sleeve, the blush still evident on his face. The man in front of him turned around to look at his face only to come almost face to face with the shorter man who was on his toes, now grabbing onto his jacket to pull himself up closer, and his eyes closed, lips pursed.

And then their lips pressed together. The taller man didn't know what to do at first as this was his first kiss but he soon returned the kiss finding it comforting and as if it were meant to be which was rather concerning in his book as he was sure he hated the Shark Mortal. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man, reaching around the smaller body whilst a small smile tugged at his lips, Kazuichi responding to his touches and starting to heat up. He opened his mouth slightly and Gundam pushed in his tongue, Kazuichi giving in to the man instantly.

Kazuichi moaned into the kiss as Gundam lifted his knee up in between Kazuichi's legs, rubbing against his growing erection. Of course, air was required and the two pulled away from each other, a string of saliva connecting them as Gundam smirked.

"W-what is it..?" Kazuichi muttered, a blush evident on his cheeks as he looked away from Gundam and finding the floor more interesting than his face.

"I thought the Shark Mortal hated me but it appears not." Kazuichi's blush spread further to his ears as Gundam teased him.

"W-w-well, I mean… I just…" Gundam didn't let him finish however and just kissed him again, pushing Kazuichi down onto his own bed and unzipping the front of his jumpsuit whilst Kazuichi placed his arms around Gundam's neck. Everywhere Gundham touched was heating up as Kazuichi continued blush when a moan erupted from his throat. Gundham was touching his chest and rubbed over one of his sensitive nipples.

"Ngh… Gundham…" A blush formed on the breeder's face and a wave of confidence came over him as he started sucking on Kazuichi's left nipple. He started abusing it, nipping and biting as the man below him writhed and moaned under him. Deciding that the left nipple had been abused enough he set to work on the right, rubbing the left still.

"Ah! G-Gundham… Please! M-more!" So, as Kazuichi requested, Gundham started to move lower, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He moved closer and closer to Kazuichi's erection, pulling his trouser and boxers down to see it wet and dripping.

"Looks like you really enjoy being teased, huh, Shark Mortal?" Gundham asked, a smirk evident in his voice. Kazuichi blushed deeper, if that was even possible.

"S-shut up! Ngh!" He replied as Gundham kissed around his thigh, avoiding Kazuichi's weeping cock on purpose to again, tease him even more. Gundham could hear Kazuichi trying to keep his voice down so he decided to test him. In one swift movement he'd grabbed Kazuichi's cock and tugged at it slightly.

"Ah! Nn, Gundham! Please! S-stop teasing me! Aghn!" Gundham let out a deep chuckle at the mechanic's reactions as he continued to stroke his cock. At some point Kazuichi had started to try and take off Gundham's clothes with little to no success so to make it fair (as Kazuichi had already been rid of his clothes though he had no idea how), Gundham removed all his clothing besides his boxers. Whilst he had done this however, Kazuichi had gotten onto all fours and crawled towards Gundham, his eyes full of want and lust.

Slowly, Kazuichi leaned forward and started pulling down Gundham's 'invisible to the mortal eye' underwear. He looked up to Gundham as he slowly took Gundham's own erection into his mouth. He'd never done this before obviously, but he was a man too. Looking up at Gundham, he slowly licked up his erection, sucking on it as he took it into his mouth once more. He hummed around it making Gundham grunt and groan a little, the sound coming out deep and that made Kazuichi shiver. The man was attractive and, yeah he had a God complex, but Kazuichi felt comfortable with that. It was who Gundham was and though there must have been something to trigger it, he loved it about him.

"Enough." Gundham boomed at Kazuichi who pulled back as a shiver went up his spine. Gundham seemed very sadistic and the mechanic loved that. Gundham shoved two fingers in front of his face and gave him a command.

"Suck." Kazuichi complied almost immediately. He licked and sucked Gundham's fingers until they were coated with saliva. Kazuichi shook with excitement as he knew what was going to happen next as Gundham removed his fingers from Kazuichi's mouth and moved his hands towards his ass. Two fingers slowly pushed past his entrance as Kazuichi moaned.

"Ah! Ngh… G-Gundham…" He moaned slowly, Gundham smirking at Kazuichi as he adjusted to his fingers, wiggling his hips telling him to move his fingers. Complying with his request, Gundham moved his fingers in and out, stretching them out to ready Kazuichi. When he was stretched a bit more, Gundham added a third finger but Kazuichi whined.

"Nnn… Gundham, enough. Please… I want you inside… Inside me… Ah!" Gundham blushed, taken aback by the Shark Mortal's sudden request but soon felt a smirk appear on his face. Seeing the Shark Mortal like this was certainly attractive. How could he say no?

"Hmph. I shall comply with your request, Shark Mortal." He leant down towards Kazuichi's ear, blew on it and then whispered.

"How do you want it?" A smirk was obvious in his voice as Kazuichi moaned at Gundham's gruff voice.

"I-I want to… to f-face you and- and I want it h-hard…" he muttered, a blush evident on his face as Gundham smirked at both the want and embarrassment in his voice. Gundham pulled his fingers out and gestured Kazuichi to lie on his back. Carefully, Gundham positioned himself, Kazuichi's legs over his shoulders, and pushed in. He was slow at first making Kazuichi whine but after a little bit more he slammed himself in in one full thrust.

"Hyan~!" Kazuichi moaned out and with that, Gundham could not control himself. With full force he thrust in and out of Kazuichi who was moaning and writhing underneath him. Gundham leaned down and kissed Kazuichi who moaned even louder, Gundham swallowing that sound as he stuck his tongue inside of Kazuichi's mouth, exploring his cavern and tasting Kazuichi. He tasted like metal and coca cola which of course he tasted like. It was all he drank, after all.

To Kazuichi, Gundham tasted like sunflower seeds and green tea which was not what he expected but he welcomed it. It was Gundham's personal taste, after all.

Soon air was needed and both pulled away, panting. Gundham's thrusts started to become sloppier as he grunted, both close to their climaxes. Grabbing Kazuichi's dripping cock, Gundham started to pump it as Kazuichi bit into his neck. Due to his sharp teeth, he bit rather deep causing Gundham to groan right into the mechanic's ear. This, in turn, caused said mechanic to climax, throwing his head back and calling out Gundham's name who, not long after, came inside Kazuichi, riding out his climax as Kazuichi licked at the wound he'd created on his shoulder to remove and taste the blood.

Gundham pulled out of Kazuichi and grabbed some tissues to clean them both up as Kazuichi flopped on the bed, far too exhausted to care.

"Gundham… Come lie down…" He muttered, half asleep and holding his arms out for the breeder to come lie down with him.

"I must clean you up, Shark Mortal. You will get sick as you are prone to it as a mere mortal, after all." Gundham carefully wiped up the mess and cleaned up Kazuichi who protested the whole way through and just wanted Gundham to lie down with him. When he did however, Gundham heard something he never thought he'd hear as the mechanic drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Gundham…"

* * *

He couldn't sit and watch Gundham die. He loved him too much. He'd even sacrifice himself if it meant Gundham could live.

But then he would never be able to see him again. What could he do? He wanted to save him, of course he did, but he could not give in to the despair that would befall him if he thought about murder and death to protect the one he loved.

The only way to stay with him would be to protect him from the execution or die with him. He could protect him or die trying. He would do it. He will save Gundham, his beloved, or die trying.

Without even knowing what was happening, Kazuichi's legs were moving and he was sprinting as fast as he could so that he could do what he wanted to.

"GUNDHAM!" He cried, tears falling like a waterfall over his cheeks. He didn't care how it turned out as long as he could be with Gundham. He ran and ran, Gundham turning to him as his eyes widened.

"Kazuichi, go back! Do not interfere with this!" He shouted.

"But I can't let you die! Not like this. I love you! We just found out it's mutual and you're telling me to leave you to die? Hell no! I-I'll make it! I'll either save you or die trying!" Kazuichi choked on both his words and his tears. The others he'd left behind were calling for him or saying things like 'what do you mean you love Gundham?' but that didn't matter anymore.

He got next to Gundham just as he'd finished drawing the symbol in the sand. Gundham clapped his hands together and, just as the herd was about to hit, Kazuichi grabbed his arm and hugged his arm as if to never let go and then-

The herd hit them both, knocking both into the air but Kazuichi never let go of Gundham. The breeder said goodbye to his devas as they hit the ground and looked to Kazuichi with a smile, the mechanic returning it with a smile and a loud sob. He crawled towards the breeder and kissed him, holding Gundham's face in his hands.

They pulled apart and Kazuichi watched as Gundham died in his arms. He cried more but he could feel the world drifting away from him. His friends could be heard crying for Monokuma to save him but it was too late. He was going to go with Gundham, to heaven or hell, he would never know. Gundham was good deep down, he knew, but with the way the man talked about being a demon, he didn't know which way they would go.

Slowly, the world faded out from around him and his heart stopped beating as the life faded from his body, a smile the only evidence to the living that he was proud and happy with what he'd done. He could be with Gundham forever.

* * *

More tears dripped down Kazuichi's face as he watched the approaching herd of cattle and the Monokuma sat on top of the one in the front, centre. He started to panic. He couldn't let Gundham die like that. He'd protected them all, after all. What could he do?

The despair had started to set in. Too much despair. The one whom he loved; had only just found out a few days ago that he loved and wanted to be with.

The despair. Oh, the despair. It put so much pressure on him but… it somehow felt right. He felt more powerful. He could stop it. He carried his tools on him; he could do something with that.

He could hurt whoever he wanted to.

As long as his beloved lived.

With little to no effort and just before the herd made it to Gundham he jumped in and grabbed him, pushing him out of the way of the herd and listened as the sound of gasps and cries of his name could be heard.

As the herd of cattle passed, Gundham was placed on the ground as Kazuichi stood up and turned to face everyone else, a dark aura spreading from him.

"You can kill anyone, just don't kill Gundham. Do not even _**touch**_ him. Don't lay a finger on him! I will save him." Kazuichi looked up from the ground, a crooked smile on his face and the obvious hint of despair in his eyes. He was falling into despair fast.

Everyone ran up to the pair, scared out of their minds. What would they do if Kazuichi truly had fallen into despair? Hajime felt it was his responsibility to ask if everyone was okay. He didn't really want to ask Kazuichi so he turned to Gundham, who Kazuichi was watching intently.

Sonia went to put her hands on Gundham's shoulders to ask if he was okay but Kazuichi just hit her with a wrench, hurting her wrist and giving her a bruise as she cried out.

"I said to not touch him. Do I make myself fuckin' clear?" Kazuichi growled, Sonia looking so horrified at how Kazuichi, the man who fawned over her this whole time, told her not to touch the man they thought he hated to the bone. This annoyed Fuyuhiko immensely; being told what to do was not something he was used to.

"Oi, bastard! Who said you could tell us what to do? I don't take orders from anyone!" Kazuichi looked up and glared at Fuyuhiko, the anger obvious in his eyes. Lifting his wrench up a larger, broken smile appeared on his face.

"I will kill you slowly and let everyone watch as I rip out your guts with my tools, Mr Kuzuryuu. I don't take kindly to people touching what's mine." Fuyuhiko took a step back, worried that something might actually happen.

This whole time Gundham had not said a word but, without hesitation, he tapped Kazuichi on the shoulder and, when the mechanic turned around to face him, embraced him in a hug. Kazuichi couldn't really breathe but hugged him back nonetheless.

"I know now is probably not a great time to ask but why are you guys hugging and why did Kazuichi save you? I thought he hated you, Gundham?" Hajime asked, curious as ever. Sonia just looked absolutely horrified. She was confused as to why Gundham was hugging the man she despised.

Releasing the clingy mechanic of the hug who just held his hand, Gundham sighed and explained the situation. Why Kazuichi saved him, why he was so desperate for everyone to keep away from him and why Kazuichi had fallen into despair at the thought of Gundham dying.

"W-wait, so you've had s-sex!? You're only high schoolers!" Fuyuhiko shouted, obviously appalled at the idea that they have already done that at their age.

"You got a problem with that, asshat!?" Kazuichi shouted, letting go of Gundham's hand and pulling down Gundham's scarf and shirt to reveal the bite mark on his neck. Sonia gasped, tears threatening to escape. She had really liked Gundham but now Kazuichi didn't care. He leant down and bit it so it wouldn't disappear for good measure. Licking away the blood from Gundham's neck, he smirked as he pulled away leaving the blood on his face.

Hajime, Sonia and Fuyuhiko were all disgusted and shocked, the emotions plain and obvious on their faces which Kazuichi just laughed at. Akane just laughed as her stomach rumbled and she muttered something about being hungry. Komaeda however, was pleased with this situation.

"This is perfect! Now all you Ultimates can let your hope shine to try and bring him back from his despair inducing state of mind!" Komaeda shouted this which was then followed by a manic laugh that everyone was really creeped out by. Gundham however, just scoffed.

"I will bring Kazuichi out of this. It is no one's fault but my own. I will take responsibility."

"D-did you just call him Kazuichi!? Not 'Shark Mortal' like usual?" Hajime asked.

"I feel it is acceptable to call him that now after everything that has happened. I shall bring him out of this despair, even if it kills me." Something about the way Gundham was talking was a bit normal compared to all the other times he'd ever spoken. Hajime guessed it was because shock could even get to someone like him, after all.

Everyone stood in silence when Monokuma suddenly appeared, obviously angry and they all knew why.

"How dare you interfere with an execution and _save_ the blackened!" Kazuichi just laughed, the despair making him over confident, not caring what happened. He could take apart Monokuma limb by limb.

"What you gonna do? Your little fiasco is what brought this about, 'ya know! 'Ya told us to kill people to bring us into despair! Well, congrats! You brought me in'ta despair because you tried to execute my beloved Gundham! HahahAhAHA!" Kazuichi laughed, a hand over one half of his face, his pupils contracted and his wrench in his other hand, flailing it about.

"Pupupu! I guess I could let it slide just this once…" And with that, Monokuma left the group to their own devices and Gundham to get Kazuichi out of this despair.


End file.
